You Can't Keep Doing This!
by GrellSutcliffFanatic
Summary: SebastianXGrell fanfic. Its only short but I did anjoy writing this. This is for the Fan-Grells competition: A fanfic of Grell chasing Sebby. Link for competition:


"Sebas-chaaaan!" The red reaper shrieked as he ran through the halls of the Phantomhieve manor after his favourite demon butler. How Grell got into the manor in the first place was unknown to Sebastian, but from fear of the red head trying to kiss him again, he kept running. All he could remember was being in the library, serving tea to his Young Master when the flamboyant red head burst in, shrieking the same nickname that he had been calling him for the past ten minutes. He didn't even know why he was running! He could have easilly thrown Grell out, so why was he running away from him like he had no choice but to? None of this made sense to him at all, but he continued to run. He stopped for a second when he ran past Mey-rin, who was carring a tray with tea and Grell who was close behind him, shoved past her, sending the tray of tea flying into the air. He spun around and caught the tray in a flash, not spilling a drop. But once he saw Grell lunge at him, he sidestepped, causing the red head to crash to the floor. As Grell hit the ground, Sebastian ran once again, seeing his chance to get a few seconds head start with his escape. Grell groaned as he clambered to his feet, rubbing his forehead which was stinging from the inpact with the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Sebastian had dissapeared.  
"He's gone?" He whined, before turning to Mey-rin with a deadly glare. "Do you always have to get in the way?" He asked mockingly. Mey-rin gulped and giggled nervously.  
"Well...I...Uh..." Grell rolled his eyes.  
"Ah forget it!" He snapped moodilly, silencing the maid's stuttering. "I have to go find Sebby!" He growled, storming off down the corridors in search for the demon butler. Sebastian had managed to find a place he could hide from the red headed reaper for a while. There was a small coat room at the end of the hall which was hardly ever used since nobody really knew it existed. As he looked around, it seemed that Mey-rin had no idea it was there as it was filled with dust and cobwebs. Once he had got rid of Grell, he would have to inform the maid of this room so she could clean it. As he stood in that room, in the dark, he began to think about the person he was hiding from, that nutcase of a reaper who was infatuated by him. He had no idea why Grell was so obsessed with him. He never showed the reaper any sign of affection. The only physical contact they ever had was when Sebastian threw him out or beat him up in some way or another, but still, Grell kept on trying to win Sebastian over. Sebastian stopped in his thoughts when he heard the clacking of heels coming closer and closer, then the sound of frustrated whining. The demon butler, opened the door slightly to look the through the crack. He saw the annoyed reaper stood there, his arms folded, a pout on his face.  
"It's not fair~" He whined. "Why do all the men I like run away from me?" Sebastian held back the urge to mutter a sarcastic comment like 'I wonder why', but at risk of being found again, he stopped himself. He continued to watch the red head who had now leant up against the wall with a sigh. "Am I going to be alone for the rest of my afterlife?" Grell was miserable, and Sebastian could tell. He felt slightly strange seeing the reaper look so unhappy. He was always so lively and happy, now he just looked down, depressed and down right miserable. The butler questioned himself when he felt a slight pain inside of him, something he never usally felt before...sympathy. Yes, he felt sorry for the red head, sorry that he was the reason that Grell seemed so hurt and troubled. He wanted to do something...just to make this innapropriate and rather unwanted pain dissapear. He thought for a moment on how he could cheer him up and the only thing he could think of turned his stomach. He hated himself for even thinking of it...to give the reaper what he wanted...the kiss that he had been waiting so long for. It couldn't hurt to give him one measly little kiss. It might actually get rid of the reaper for good, if he was lucky ofcourse. Sebastian sighed before reaching his hand out to pull the moaping red head through the door and into the small coat room. Grell shrieked in suprise as he was grabbed and pulled inside the dark room. The demon pushed Grell against the wall making the red head wriggle and struggle.  
"Get the hell off me!" Grell cried, wriggling. "Who the hell do you think-" He was silenced when the butler covered his mouth with his gloved hand.  
"Please do not disturb my master with your unnescessary yelling Grell..." A few seconds passed before Grell stopped struggling and stood perfectly still.  
"Se-Sebas-chan?" He muttered in a hopeful tone. "Why did you-"  
"You look miserable Grell..." Sebastian interrupted, avoiding his question that he definately didn't want to explain. "It's not in your character to look upset" By the fact that Grell didn't answer, Sebastian knew that he had made the red head, frown. "May I ask why you are in such a depressed state?" Grell sighed.  
"Why do you think Sebas-chan?" He asked almost mockingly. "Both you and Will don't care about me..." He whimpered. "It seems that every man I've ever loved hates my guts..." Sebastian heard the red head sniff, telling him that Grell had began to cry. "And that stupid Knox...he's took Will away from me...right from under my nose..." Sebastian knew who Grell was talking about. He had met Knox before now, but even he didn't antiscipate that he and Spears had any feelings for each other. Nor did he know of Grell's feeling for the black haired Shinigami. As a matter of fact, it made him feel a little jealous, as if all the red head's affections should be towards him and him alone. The butler flinched slightly when the snivveling red head burst into tears, leans into him and dampening his shirt with tears. Sebastian did not know what to say, there he was, in a coat room with the flamboyant reaper who was currently crying his eyes out. There wasn't really anything he could say, accept...  
"I'm sorry..." Grell stopped sniffling for a moment and Sebastian could see those green Shinigami eyes look up at him, sparkling from the tears.  
"W-what?" He whimpered, Sebastian sighed.  
"I said I am sorry Grell..." He replied softly. "I'm sorry for being so violent towards you...I'm that you are not yourself lately...I'm sorry for making you feel this pain...And I'm sorry that Spears can not see what's right in front of him..." Grell blinked in suprise, not expecting Sebastian to say anything like that to him. It was not in Sebastian's nature to be so kind to him, espescially not to apoligise to him. It made his heart skip a beat, and his legs buckle beneath him.  
"Sebas-" The whimpering red head was stopped in his tracks when he felt a pair of soft lips crash into his. Grell's eyes shot wide open, caught rather offguard at the sudden contact. He had no idea what had came over Sebastian, but whatever it was, he liked it. Within seconds, the red head allowed himself to melt into the kiss, standing on his toes in order to deepen the kiss. After a while, the demon pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the half lidded eyes looking back at him, sparkling with lust.  
"Sebas-chan?" Grell gasped. "Why did you just do that?...Not that I didn't like it..." He giggled femininely. Sebastian didn't answer the red head, he was just as confused as he was. He didn't know why he just did that. His plan was to kiss the red head just so he would leave...but now he had kissed him just for the sake of it, and he didn't want him to leave. He didn't know what to say, and if someone had found them there, he wouldn't know how to explain. He was dumbfounded, plain and simple. Grell began to feel uncomfortable because of the silence, still no answer from his beloved Sebas-chan. He didn't know what to expect after what just happened. Sebastian could have kissed him again or ripped him to pieces, it was just that unpredictable.  
"Say something Sebas-chan..." Sebastian gave a long sigh before he began to speak.  
"I should get back to my Young Master.." He muttered, pushing away Grell lightly and walking out of the coat room, leaving the red behind. The demon butler then made his way down the halls, towards his young Master.  
"Wait!" Grell cried. Sebastian stopped and turned to see the red head stood just a few feet behind him, face like thunder, clenching his fists. "You can't keep doing this!"  
"Doing what?" Sebastian asked in a cold tone.  
"Messing with my emotions! Leaving me like a complete mess!" Grell cried. "Everytime I think you've finally opened up to me, you just shoot me back down in flames again! It's not fair!" Sebastian didn't answer, he didn't know what he could say to calm the red head. Usually, in this type of situation, he would have thrown the reaper out and said nothing more about it. But this time, he couldn't bring himself to throw him out, couldn't bring himself to hurt the red head anymore than he already did.  
"You know where the door is I believe..." With that, Sebastian returned to his duties, leaving the upset red head on his own again.


End file.
